


Ive been there

by Yupthatjusthappened



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Depression, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthatjusthappened/pseuds/Yupthatjusthappened
Summary: Scully is having a fucked up day and mulder just wants to help
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 2





	Ive been there

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at spelling or punctuation please try to ignore it 
> 
> Just know I'm only writing this because I'm in a dark place

7:13 am Scully walked in the office looking depressed and mad at the same time Mulder was concerned and asked I'd Scully was ok getting her usual response of I'm fine witch Mulder had learned ment I'm not fine at all Scully sat at her 'desk' and held a pencil an hour had passed Mulder walked by to make sure she was ok and saw nothing on the paper Scully had except drops of moisture he heard a swallow almost as if Scully was choking something back he sharply inhaled and kneeled down next to Scully and looked up at her she was crying Mulder was shocked he had only seen Scilly cry a few times in his life and every time he did a little piece of him dyed inside he couldn't stand to see her like this she pushed him away as if she couldn't deal with anybody Mulder didn't know what to do he didn't want to seam rude but he didn't want to seem noisey either but he couldn't leave her alone especially when she was like this so he put his hand on her shoulder and got ready to prepare his big I've been in dark places and I can help you speech but before he could she got up and walked out of the room he went to follow her but seeing as she went in the woman's bathroom he couldn't follow her he wondered if she was crying over something simple like her period he instantly shunned that thought from his mind he knew Scully and she wasn't like that he considered calling a female coworker to see if they could get Scully to come back but then he decided against it he didn't want to seem invasive he waited 15 minutes he rushed out into the hallway only to find Scully sitting with her head buried in her knees and her back against the wall he sat down beside her she lifted her head and went back to crying at least she didn't push Mulder away this time Mulder wrapped his arm around her and held her as she cried he axcidentally pulled up her sleeve reviling dark red marks all over her skin it looked like blood Mulder ran into the office and grabbed a roll of bandages he wrapped Scully's wound to the best of his abilities halfway through Scully roughly pulled her arm back and accidentaly dropped a pocket knife on the floor they both grabbed for it though Scully got to it first Mulder put his hand over hers and finnaly got to give his big I've been in dark places and I can help you speech he then begin telling her of middle school years and high school too he was very depressed during these times nobody thought he needed saving though they just thought that it was weird old Mulder one day in his sophomore year of high school he thought he was ready ready to kill himself though thankfully he dropped his suicide note by his locker it had detales of how that day after school he was going to hang himself from the big oak tree in his yard thankfully a really pretty brunette picked up the note dropped her books and ran to Mulder she looked extreamly worried and grabbed Mulder's shoulder this girl was named Lauren she was extreamly popular and when her friends came up and asked her why she was talking to him she said " because because ... because I love him and If anything happened to him I don't know what I would do to myself but it wouldn't be good" Laurens boyfriend walked up and demands to know why she was in love with Mulder instead of him and her responce was " because he cares about everybody you only care about yourself in fact Mathew I am breaking up with you" matt angerly stormed away and punched a locker leaving a small dent he gave Mulder the middle finger and stalked off Laurens friends left leaving her and Mulder alone she showed him the note and Mulder blushed embarrassed Lauren walked home with him and made sure he didn't hurt himself. He ended his speech with something about I love you Scully and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. 

Scully let go of the pocket knife she was using to cut herself and let it fall into Mulder's hand the two walk back into the office together and Scilly compleatly falls apart she starts talking really fast and crying and telling Mulder she loves him she fell onto the floor in a heap Mulder helped her up and asked if she was ok this time she said I don't know Mulder pulls her into a tight hug and whispers into her ear "you may not know where your going but I'll help you get to the right place" Scully curled up in Mulder's lap and Mulder asked again what was wrong she sniff led and finally fessed up a couple of agents were waiting for her and asked if it was a boy or a girl she told them she didn't know what they were talking about and then they said "aw come on Mrs.spooky don't lie to us everybody knows that fat isn't fat its mulders baby now tell us is it a boy or a girl ,.. or twins yeah your fat enough its twins" Scully ran down to the basement in tears she tried to hide from Mulder but couldn't Milder demanded to know witch agents said that to her but she said she didn't know them Milder suggested filing a harrasment form but Scully didn't want to be called a snitch so Mulder eventually just ends up cuddling Scully on the basement floor the next day something similar happens this time Scully just kicks them in the balls

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed comments are welcome as well as criticizum


End file.
